


Safe

by lialovely



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rescue, Sex, Smut, Super fucking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: When Lia is rescued by Connor from an attacker, she never could've imagined it would lead to much more. -one shot, Connor fluff-





	1. Chapter 1

"Of fucking course," Lia grumbled as she stepped out into freezing air, the harsh cold hitting her face like a slap. She immediately began to shiver and wrapped her arms around her petite frame, only a thin sweater to cover her arms and shoulders. Earlier in the day the weather had been fair, she did not expect the drastic change when her shift ended. The skin of her legs up to the top of her knees were defenseless as her short dress was of no help. Lia cursed at the shitty dress code she was required to wear for her job as a cocktail waitress, short dresses and heels. The typical attire you'd imagine at a not even three star restaurant. The attire was humiliating, but it made good business and that's all that her manager Cal cared about. As much as the job sucked and customers were commonly assholes, it helped make ends meet. The job alone was hard enough to find, Lia had no other options but to take what she could get.Even if she felt like it was scraping the bottom of the barrel at times, it was still better than being out on the streets of Boston that's for sure. 

She mentally put on her big girl panties and braved the cold for the walk home, at least it was only a couple blocks away she would survive. She made her way down the alley she routinely took, her head hung down as she let her mind wander, it had become the only couple minutes of peace she seemed to have now a days. Her mind then drifted to the thought of a hot coffee warming her up, it sounded like heaven. With the tips she acquired on tonight's shift, she would be able to stop by her favorite cafe. 

She smiled at the thought as she made a sharp right, only to suddenly bump into another body. Her petite frame bounced back from the larger one.

"Sorry." she said softly to the man in front of her, but as her eyes scanned upwards she immediately felt fear. 

"Whoa sweetheart, where you heading off to in a hurry?" the voice teased in a way that made her uneasy. His tall stature towered over her dangerously and with dark eyes that screamed bad intentions.

"Just going to meet a friend." she lied as she held onto her jacket tighter, praying he would just leave her alone.

"I have a better idea, why don't you stay with me and we'll have some fun." he smirked as Lia's heart began to race in a panic. She had never been in this situation before, she didn't know what to do.

"Look I'm really late, I need to go-" she began to walk past him but his large hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back forcefully.

"Come on baby, don't be that way." he replied holding onto her arm.

"Let me go." she demanded as he only laughed. 

"Baby you're not going anywhere until I say so." he answered by pushing her back against the wall as Lia began to struggle. His free hand began to roam her body as she tried to get away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and thrashed against his body.

"You're a feisty little bitch, I like that." he taunted as he continued touching her. Lia managed to get a hand free and immediately swung it upwards towards his face as hard as she could landing a punch on his nose. The man stumbled back in shock before quickly recovering, a growl escaped his mouth as he glared at her.

"You're going to regret that you stupid cunt," he responded before his hand balled up into a fist and swung back at her face, connecting with her cheek harshly as she cried out in pain. She fell to the ground and grabbed her cheek, but her head snapped upwards as she suddenly heard the man scream out in pain and another man attacking him. The other man began to ruthlessly beat her perpetrator who cowered on the ground defenseless. Lia trembled in fear as she watched on, blood splattering everywhere as the man's face was viciously hit in the dark alley. When he finally became unconscious, the man above him stopped his attacking.

"Et juxta condictum revertar ad te visurum consummare," (I'll be back to finish you later. ) He let out a deep growl as he shook his hands to release tension before turning towards Lia. His dark shadow walked towards her while she shivered and slowly backed up. 

 

"Are ye' okay lass?" the voice asked softly. Lia gasped when his face finally came into view, her eyes widening up as she recognized him. His face looked at her with concern when she remained silent, mostly out of shock that she was staring up at Connor MacManus. The notorious 'saint' vigilante (as dubbed by most media outlets) had been known for executing criminals of Boston. From murderers to mafias and everything between, him and his twin brother Murphy worked together to eradicate them from society. She had only heard seen them on the news or heard stories, mostly fabricated from other people, so Lia had a skewed impression of them. But seeing him in the flesh was different than she pictured, his eyes were a lot kinder looking. 

"My cheek hurts." she managed to whisper as he studied her cheek before looking downwards. 

"We should probably get ye' checked out lass." he replied with concern as Lia noted his strong Irish accent while he helped her up from the ground gently. Lia nervously stood up on her feet her eyes never leaving him. 

"Me name's Connor, Connor MacManus." he politely introduced himself, although Lia was already aware who he was.

"Lia." she answered back while he half smiled at her before taking off his black pea coat to wrap it around her small frame.

"Lia, we're gunna get ye' looked at okay?" Connor explained softly while she nodded slowly, not really sure if she wanted to go with him or not. 

"Can ye' walk?" he asked as she nodded once more as he led her away from the dark alley. Lia turned her head back to the man still laying on the ground, her mind wandering to what had just happened, and part of wondered why Connor hadn't killed him then and there. She shivered at the thought, and tried to think about something else as she followed him. They walked a couple blocks in silence, Connor turning his head to look at her every now and then. Lia only gripped the peacoat tightly to her body, unsure of what to say or do. 

They finally reached a run down looking apartment complex. She looked at Connor a bit concerned but didn't say anything. They walked up a flight of stairs and she waited for him to unlock the door. When he did, he pushed the door open and stepped aside, motioning her to come in. She slowly walked into the apartment looking around. It was noticeably bare with not much furniture or decorations. There was only a table that had various beer cans scattered with cigarette buds and old pizza boxes. Lia thought it was a bit strange, but decided not to say anything, after all he had just saved her life. 

She sighed deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves as Connor shut the door behind him. 

"Follow me." he instructed her and led her to the bathroom before switching on the light.

"Go 'head and sit." he pointed to the toilet and Lia slowly sat down on it. He walked to medicine cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. He walked back to where Lia sat and knelt down in front of her. He observed her face and sighed as her the right side of her cheek was violently purple and bruised. He gently touched it and Lia winced from the tenderness of it. 

"Ye' got quite a bruise there love." he noted as he continued to observe the rest of her body. She seemed to be fine except her knees were badly scraped and bloodied from when she fell to the ground. Connor carefully tended to her scratches and cleaned them, apologizing each time she would whimper from the burning sensations. He bandaged her knees and when he finished, he looked up at her and smiled.

"There ye' go, all better." he said softly as he gathered up the dirty cotton pads. Lia watched him carefully, his light spiked hair caught her attention. It was almost scary to see him be so angry then be completely kind and caring. There was something about him Lia couldn't seem to figure out. The question still burned in her mind and finally she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Connor, the guy in the alley..."

"Is not for ye' to worry about." he interrupted her as he looked her in the eyes square on, his blue eyes turning dark.

"Don't think cause I left him in ta’ alley t’at I'm somehow showin’ some mercy for that bastard. I'll be taking care of him later lass, I can promise ye' that."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A thanks is not necessary.”

Connor had then stood up to throw away the discarded items while Lia shivered at the thought. She didn't want to know what Connor planned to do to him, it was obvious it wouldn't be good. She tried to collect herself back together from tonight's events, but it had finally sunk in. What if something worse had happened? What if Connor had not been there to save her, what would the man have done to her then? She cringed as she thought about the way his hands had touched her body, it left her disgusted and upset. She felt tears seep out her eyes as all the frustration and anxiety spilled out of her as she sobbed and shook on the toilet seat. Connor had come back in the bathroom and froze as he saw her. He walked to her side and reached out to pull her into his arms, wrapping them around her. He shushed her softly and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay alright? I'm here love, I'm here." he comforted. “He’s not gunna hurt ye.’ Connor consoled Lia as she allowed him to embrace her. There was a strange comfort in his words as he held her. He had pulled away afterwards and knelt down again to look her square in the face. His thumb gently wiped away stray tears. 

“Ye’ don’t ever have ta’ worry when I’m around sweet girl.” he whispered touching her cheek once more. Lia felt her heart race staring at his immaculate blue eyes. The genuine care in his face seemed to set off a switch in Lia. It was hard not to admit Connor MacManus was a very attractive male. A man of honor yet he carried himself so calmly, despite her knowing very well what he was capable of. After all, he was supposed to be dangerous right? Even if he killed for the greater good, he was still considered a violent person by society. 

So, why was her heart beating so fast? Because in that moment fear wasn’t she felt, in fact it was the complete fucking opposite. Connor seemed to notice her expression but didn’t pull away. Instead he leaned in closer until their lips were brushed against each other. Lia felt tingles go up her spine but she liked it, Connor seemed to have an influence on her no one else had. Connor MacManus was truly unlike most men. 

“Lia...” he whispered confused at the magnetic force that pulled them closer together, maybe she wasn’t going crazy. 

“Connor.” she whispered back and not hesitating, Connor closed the gap between them connecting his lips with hers. Lia gasped to herself but melted against the soft skin. Connor wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss as much as she would allow, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Connor suddenly hoisted her up in the air, easily carrying her to bathroom counter and sitting her on top of it. His kisses had turned much more needy, biting her bottom lip in between as Lia pressed herself against his chest. His hands tangled themselves in her short brown and blonde hair. After a moment Connor pulled his jacket off her body letting it drop to the floor. He worked on her sweater and did the same, his hands caressing her body. 

Lia tensed up but then relaxed at his touches. His were gentle and kind, unlike the ones she experienced earlier. Connor moved his lips to her jaw planting kisses randomly down her neck until he reached her collarbone, lightly biting it. Lia jumped a bit as the light stubble from his beard tickled her skin. 

Connor worked on her dress next reaching behind to pull down the zipper. He watched her carefully as he did so, perhaps waiting for her to protest. When she didn’t, he took the liberty to pull the black shimmery material down her body, lifting her hips up to slide it past her legs and to the floor. Lia became flustered when she realized she was now just in her strapless bra and panties. She felt vulnerable and her underlying self consciousness peeked through under Connor’s scrutiny. On reflex she crossed her arms over her self, but Connor lightly swatted her hands away. 

“Don’t.” he told her firmly. “Fuckin’ beautiful is what ye’ are.” he whispered to her and kissed her, touching every surface of her brown skin. He worked back up to her chest and pulled down her bra exposing her petite breasts. He could see just how tiny she was in comparison to his tall stature. 

He reached out and cupped a breast while the other was captured in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the dark pink puckered nub, his nips sending shockwaves between her legs as she moaned lightly. He delivered the same treatment to the other, kissing down her stomach and stopped at her panties. He stripped her panties out from under her leaving her completely naked to him. A satisfied groan escaped his mouth as he spread her legs apart, further exposing her bare anatomy to him. Connor dragged his fingers up her slit, feeling her already moistened flesh. Lia’s breathing became shallowed when his thumb found her clitoris. He traced a circle around the nub causing her to moan out loud, unable to stop the wetness that quickly developed even further. 

Connor then placed his right hand on her right thigh and lifted up his left hand. Lia could see letters that spelled out ‘Veritas’ tattooed on his left index finger at the knuckle going down to the top of his palm. The same index finger and middle finger extended out and pushed inside her slit as she gasped. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, Lia becoming significantly turned on watching those letters disappear one by one inside her then reappear.

He pumped his fingers in and out her hole, coating themselves in her secretions. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, Lia cried out at the sudden change and arched her back. His tongue skillfully tasted her folds, concentrating on her pearl while she moaned. 

“Connor...” she whispered as he sped up his pace, the contact ignited a fire inside her as she slowly felt herself lose control. The vibrations of his breathing against her womanhood made her legs shake. The intensity soon became too much and she instinctively pulled back but failed when Connor immediately pulled her back down, pinning both her thighs down as Lia whimpered. He sucked even harder making the small bundle of nerves pulse heavily from his assault. She felt herself get close to releasing, her hand grabbing a hold of his spiky hair and pulling. 

“Connor,” she panted as the tingles picked up finally sending her into intense climax as she screamed out. Her hips lifted up and she grounded against his mouth riding out her orgasm while Connor continued to torture her with his licks. When the shockwaves subdued, Lia fell back against the wall bewildered and speechless. 

The corner of his lips raised into a small smile of satisfaction, Connor wasted no time discarding his black t shirt, his rosary still in place. Lia marveled at his toned and tanned body decorated with tattoos, all of which obviously held important meaning to him. Connor picked Lia up into his arms as he carried her out the bathroom. She took the opportunity to kiss his jaw, moving downwards to kiss the Mary Magadelene tattoo on his neck earning a moan from him. Lia soon felt herself being dropped onto a bed. She watched him undo his belt and jeans shaking them off of him. He did the same with his boxers, displaying all of his naked glory to Lia as she blushed immensely, what a fucking masterpiece. 

He positioned himself at her still slick entrance and pushed himself inside her. They both let out a moan of pleasure as he made his way through her.

“Aye, you’re a tight one lass.” he groaned in delight as he explored her walls enjoying the feeling of her stretching to accommodate him. Lia’s mind soared as she watched him move, each muscle in his body flexing. Her hands pressed against his abdomen as he grabbed both her thighs for leverage to push deeper inside. God she felt on fire. 

“Ye’ feel so good.” he breathed out as he created a rhythm inside her. Lia looked up at his lust filled face, pulling him down to kiss him once more. He grounded against her more harshly, bringing her yet again to climax.

“I want ye’ to cum for me again. I want ta’ feel ye.’ he whispered bringing his fingers back to her clit. Lia threw her head back as he worked her into a frenzy, simultaneously pleasuring her. He kept this up for a moment before bringing his hand back up to her breast and delivering a series of pinches to her left nipple.

“Connor, oh god.” 

“That’s right baby, come on.” he encouraged as he pinched harder, enough to send her over the edge as she cried out another orgasm surging through her. Connor moaned as her walls pulsed and squeezed him tightly, milking him for all he had. The sensation brought him into his own climax.

“Fuck!” he called out as he thrust into her madly, his rosary swishing side to side while riding out his own release. Lia held onto him for dear life as they both came down from their high. He panted heavily in her ear while she sank into the bed. She closed her eyes momentarily to savor this moment, almost wishing it hadn’t ended. Connor slowly pulled out of her and fell to her side. She studied him carefully and couldn’t help but smile at him as he composed himself, what happened was out this world. Connor felt her gaze on him as he turned his head to meet her eyes. The light from the moon outside illuminated half her face, and even the bruise on her cheek could not take away from her beauty one bit. 

“What is it love?” he questioned the expression on her face. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt at this moment, all she knew was that in the moment she was extremely grateful Connor MacManus existed. All the stories and theories she had heard before we’re garbage. The saint had saved her life. 

“Thank you.” was all she could muster. 

“A thanks is not necessary.” 

“But you saved my life...you’re my angel.” she whispered as he could only laugh a bit and pull her into his arms. One hand had caressed the middle of her back while the other did the same to her hair. Both of them had no idea what would become of this, but for now it didn’t matter. Lia snuggled into the vigilante’s arms burying her face into the crook of his neck praying tomorrow would take its time to arrive. 

“Get some rest now love,” he whispered into her ear. 

“You’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I tried to write Connor's accent as best as I could, sorry if it's not totally accurate. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun honestly, partly to try and get rid of some writer's block, and I just love Connor okay.


End file.
